


The Epic Day of Tweets

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idols have a day off, but are resting their voices. Epic tweeting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epic Day of Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> completely off the top of my head and unbeta'ed apologies if I got Twitter account names wrong, and if I go past 140 characters, oh well. Oh and the (DM) symbol is to indicate a direct message

**Allison4Realzzzz:** Woke up today with scratchy throat Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii got the bug :/ Thanks @KrisAllen4Real, @adamlambert all of you guuuuuuyyyyyysss  
 **meganjoysings:** ugh I have it too  
 **ImMattGiraud: (DM)** @meganjoysings maybe if you hadn't been making out with Anoop, you wouldn't be sick  
 **meganjoysings:** (DM) @Immattgiraud hahaha  
 **dannygokey:** woke up this morning feeling pretty good. Trying to stay in my own space.  
 **michaelsarver1:** what up twitter woooorrrrrlldddddd??? I'm feeling a bit better today! Thanks everyone for the wonderful messages of love and concern. It really  
 **michaelsarver1:** touches my heart so much. Good day to have rest, maybe a twitter party tonight!  
 **adamlambert:** wasn't just my imagination. Am really sick. Ugh. Thanks @krisallen4real, @Immattgiraud, @michaelsarver1 for making me siiick  
 **ImMattGiraud:** where is my fairy godmother with some cures for me? (I think I watch too many Disney movies.)  
 **AnoopDoggDesai:** have never felt worse in my life. Should have gone to medical school and cured the common cold.  
 **Allison4REalzzz:** everyone is tweeting so we don't have to talk. concert tomorrow is going to be tooouuugghhhhhh. :(  
 **adamlambert:** @Allison4Realzzz I know baby! Oh well, at least we'll all sound terrible together.  
 **ImMattGiraud:** my boi @KrisAllen4Real looks like a freaking zombie!!!!  
 **ImMattGiraud:** why is everyone freaking out about zombies now? I was just saying that's what Kris looks like  
 **IdolScot:** just had some wonderful chicken noodle soup. Amazingly restorative  
 **ImMattGiraud:** seriously? chicken noodle soup is doing nothing for me! I need some cures!!  
 **michaelsarver1:** already tried tea with honey, but thanks for that!  
 **AnoopDoggDesai:** I've heard of a cure, but it's not polite to share  
 **ImMattGiraud:** (DM): @AnoopDoggDesai I don't think BJs are the cure for everything  
 **AnoopDoggDesai:** (DM) @ImMattGiraud haha not funny. But that's what I heard from a girl in college. She swore it was true.  
 **ImMattgiraud:** (DM) @meganjoysings Anoop says some girl told him that askdfjhaslkfasfjol  
 **meganjoysings:** (DM) @ImMattgiraud what?  
 **ImMattGiraud:** (DM) at meganjoysings this is Anoop. Matt was being impolite. ignore him.  
 **meganjoysings:** (DM) @AnoopDoggDesai ANOOP IS MY BOYFRIEND  
 **AnoopDoggDesai:** (DM) @meganjoysings you know I'm going to hold you to that someday  
 **adamlambert:** strangely enough the smell of Vapo Rub and dirty feet is not that disgusting  
 **Allison4REalzzz: @adamlambert:** ewwwwwwwww!!! So glad I'm with my girlzzzzz, even tho we allsss is siiiiccckkkk!!!!!!  
 **ImMattGiraud:** #someonepuked  
 **AnoopDoggDesai:** #someonepuked  
 **IdolScott:** #someonepuked  
 **michaelsarver1:** hahaha #someonepuked  
 **dannygokey:** #someonepuked  
 **adamlambert:** oh my. Are we like ten? ...... #krispuked :D  
 **ImMattGiraud:** #krispuked and #itwasgross  
 **adamlambert:** #krispuked and #itwasgross really. It was heinous  
 **michaelsarver1:** #krispuked and #itwasgross  
 **dannygokey:** #krispuked and #itwasgross  
 **AnoopDoggDesai:** #krispuked and #itwasgross but I still live him  
 **IdolScott:** #krispuked and #itwasgross. I'm not sure I'll EBERRRRR eat chicken noodle soup again.  
 **Allison4REalzzzz:** awwwww guys! leave porr @krisallen4REal alone, I'm sure he feels like shiiiiiii  
 **adamlambert:** (DM) @KrisAllen4Real: sorry about that. But payback is a bitch. you okay man?  
 **KrisAllen4Real:** (DM)@adamlambert ugh. fine. I think. Can't move  
 **adamlambert:** (DM) @KrisAllen4Real I'll be right there. Don't move.  
 **ImMattGiraud:** thanks everyone for all those amazing cures! I'll have to try some!  
 **adamlambert:** @ImMattGiraud. I have a great one  
 **KrisAllen4Real:** don't listen to @adamlambert. I've tried it and it DOES NOT WORK  
 **adamlambert:** @Kris Allen4Real that's cause you are not doing it right  
 **Allison4Realzzzz:** oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
 **ImMattGiraud:** I think you guys just broke Twitter  
 **AnoopDoggDesai:** I'm too tired to even contemplate this. Talk at all of you later  
 **michaelsarver1:** now we are just playing around with @KrisAllen4Real. we love him and hope he is just fine.  
 **KrisAllen4Real:** @adamlambert I followed your exact instructions. It's not my fault you don't know anything  
 **adamlambert:** @KrisAllen4Real it's always worked for me  
 **ImMattGiraud:** @adamlambert @KrisAllen4Real: seriously guys, what the hell are you talking about?  
 **addamlambert:** @ImMattGiraud it's a combination of tea, honey, lemon, throat coat and various other things my vocal coach came up with.  
 **ImMattGiraud:** oh. okay.  
 **adamlambert:** (DM) @ImMattGiraud did Anoop tell you the BJ story? Cause first off: it's totally untrue, and second off: I think you've been reading too much fan fiction  
 **ImMattGiraud** (DM) @adamlambert maybe he did, and maybe I have. But I'm not the only one. Have you seen your @ replies?  
 **adamlambert:** (DM) @ImMattGiraud well at least there's something to amuse them for the day  
 **Allison4Realzzzz:** I'm tireddddddddddddd. Going 4 a napppsss. Til later peepssss!!  
 **KrisAllen4Real:** yes this is worse than eating 14 plums. I'm taking a nap.  
 **ImMattGiraud:** I'd bubbletweet but no one else wants to hold up my words for me since I can't talk. See y'all later  
 **dannygokey:** ugh. #Ipuked  
 **IdolScott:** I'm truly mad now, because there is this restaurant in Arizona that makes a wonderful chicken noodle soup with all these vegetables and I used to eat it all the time, and now the very though of it makes me want to #puke.  
 **adamlambert:** #dannypuked  
 **ImMattGiraud:** here we go again.....

  



End file.
